Loss of a family member
by stormfury678
Summary: Igneel dies in front of Natsu's eyes from the battle with Acnoligia how will Natsu handle seeing his father dead will he accept it and let his guild members help him get through the pain or will he shut everyone out continue to read to find out more of what Natsu will do in the future
1. Chapter 1

It was a gloomy day in the town of Magnolia all of the wizards in the fairy tale guild were gathered in a field on the outside of Fioria. The wizards of the guild and the other guilds just finished a huge battle with the Eclipse gate and during that time a black dragon named Acnologia appeared so he could wipe out the guilds for good. So the wizards fought hard to drive away the dragon, but they were unsuccessful but a miracle happened and all the dragons that trained the dragon slayers Natsu,Wendy,Gajeel Sting and Rogue appeared and helped the wizards defeat the black dragon. But during that time one of the most powerful dragons out of the whole group was Natsu's dad Igneel the fire dragon King took up the fight on his own to protect his son and his friends. But in the end Acnologia was too powerful for the wizards or the dragons to defeat and in turn Igneel sacrificed himself in order to protect the guilds and his son. Ethnology flew away once his mission was complete leaving the wizards and dragons beaten and stunned from the battle.

It was quite some time before anyone spoke and the sound became unbearable one of the dragons Grandeena stepped from the group and she looked at the dragon slayers that we're all standing before them and then she looked at Wendy and smiled before she spoke and she said

"Wendy, you have become a very strong a mature young Wizard I am very proud of you, " she said as she smiled down at the young dragon slayer who was looking at her with tears in her eyes from seeing her mother for the first time since she left 6 years ago. It was another wait of silence before anyone spoke again and this time it was Gajeel who looked at his dragon Metalicana and he said

"You look just as rusty as you did before you left 6 years ago, " he said with a chuckle towards his father everyone heard what he said and started laughing even his father joined in the Laughter. Once everyone stopped laughing, they all looked at each and then turned their attention towards Natsu, who was standing by his father's dead body that was lying in a crater that was created from the battle that happened from earlier and he had tears in his eyes as he looked at his was another long wait of silence before Metalicana spoke up from the group and he said

"Nobody had Igneel's courage or dignity to fight to save the humankind when you tell the stories of what happened today don't let Igneel's name go in vain he was the strongest out all of us here today he was willing to die to save the human kind don't let that go to waste, " he said as he looked over at his dead friend Lucy who was just standing in the back of the group looked over at Natsu with a sad expression before she heard a voice inside her head and it said

'' _Go to him Lucy he needs you more than ever right now as he grieves over my death"_ and her eyes grew wide as she knew that it was igneel speaking to her. And without a second thought, she walked away from the group and towards Natsu once she got close enough she could hear him talking to his father and he was saying

"Why dad, did you have to leave me soon so I wanted to show you just how much I have grown up since you left and that I can do my own cooking and read and write and that I joined one of the most amazing guilds in Magnolia" he said in sad and low tone. Lucy approached him and kneeled down next him and stared at him for a while before she spoke and she said

"Natsu you ok" she said as she sat next to him on the ground and waited for it to answer her. It was a long wait before he began to speak and he said

"Lucy I am fine, just upset about his


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not fooling anyone natsu we both know that you're not doing fine just talk to me natsu and maybe i can help you get over the pain of losing your father if you just let me help you"she said as she stared at Natsu and waited for a response it was a long time before Natsu stood up from the spot he was sitting in and looked at Lucy and he said

"I am going to the forest for a little while to clear my head and think things over" as he said that he helped lucy stand up and then he turned away from her and walked in the direction of the forest, lucy stood there in shock for a few moments before she was brought out of her thoughts by the master yelling and he was saying

"After him bring Natsu back home" he was telling the other guild mates to go after him she stood there for another few moments before she yelled to the other wizards and she said

"Stop just leave him alone he needs to be left alone for right to think over of what just happened and to clear his head and to grieve over the loss of his father" that made every wizard stop in their tracks and turn to look at her as if she was crazy but she just glared at them Ezra was the first one to speak out of the group and she walked right up to Lucy and she asked

"Are you sure about this Lucy I don't think it's a good idea for him to be left alone right now" she said with sadness in her voice as she looked at Lucy and lucy glanced back at the group before sighing and then she spoke and she said

"No it's not a good idea but for now that's all we can do for him just leave him alone for as long as he wants and nobody is to follow him wherever he goes am I clear" she glared at the group and everyone nodded in understanding and turned and left to go back to the guild Hall and wait for their dragon slayers to come back to normal.

 **Somewhere deep in the forest**

Natsu was walking through the forest thinking about what he would do now that his father was gone for good and that he would never get to talk to him again. While he thought of that tears formed in his eyes as he thought about the good times he had with his father and then a flashback came to his mind

 _Flashback_

 **It was sunny day somewhere up in the mountains and a little boy with pink hair was doing some training with his dad. The little boy blew a small funnel of fire towards a mountain and then he turned towards his dad and he said**

" **What did you think dad am i getting good at breathing my fire" he said in a cheerful tone as he looked at his dad and waited for a response and his dad said**

" **You call that breathing fire you couldn't cook anything with that" he said with a chuckle after he said that as he looked at his son who started to pout and he said**

" **Fine lets see you do it then" he said as he looked at his father waiting for him to do it his father looked at him for a few moments before agreeing and then he said**

" **Fire dragon roar" as he said the attack a huge funnel of fire came from his mouth and destroyed a mountain on the other side and then he turned back to natsu and he said**

" **How was that son for an attack" he said in a happy tone towards his son natsu said**

" **That was awesome dad you're always the best at that attack**

 **End of flashback**

Natsu continued to walk forwards until he came to a clearing in the forest and he looked around for sometime and he thought to himself _Guess this is going to be my new home for a while_ as he looked around and he found a old tree trunk with a hole big enough for a person to sleep in. so he decide that was where he was going to sleep for the time being as he crawled into the tree trunk and got comfy before thinking about his father and then he fell into a deep sleep,

It's been 3 days since Natsu and the other dragon slayers had to say goodbye to their parents the guild was quiet no fights were going on everyone was quiet Lucy still wouldn't let anyone see Natsu and every time they would ask to see him she would glare at them and tell them no not right now just leave him alone. Finally everyone had given up on asking her not wanting to make her mad but one faithful day the master went up to her and he said

"Lucy why won't you let anyone see natsu" she glared at the old man before she spoke and she said

"The reason is because he need to be left alone for right now and to come to terms of what happened to his father and he doesn't need people pestering him about it right now" she said in glareful tone as she looked towards her master before he spoke and he said

"Sounds like you know what to say from personal experience" he said as he looked at her waiting for a response she sighed and then she spoke

"When my mother died I acted the way Natsu is acting right now just leave him be and he will turn back to normal hopefully" she said as she turned and walked towards the bar to get a milkshake from Mira as she approached the bar and sat on a stool she looked at Mira and said

" Mira may i please get a strawberry milkshake please" mira nodded and then handed her a shake before turning around to tend to other customers not bothering bringing up Natsu not wanting to make her mad about asking about him.

It has now been a week since the dragon slayers had to say their goodbyes and they weren't doing good at all Gajeel only sits up on the guild's rooftop eating scraps of metal and wendy locked herself in her bed room at her house not wanting to talk to anyone for the time being not even the exceeds could get them to talk.

It has been more than a week and Lucy walked into the guild and grabbed the exceeds except for happy and he walked towards the stairs that lead to the guilds rooftop and then she turned towards lily and she said go to him and sit with him and don't say a word let him talk on his own time when he ready to start talking. Lily nodded in agreement and then he walked upstairs towards Gajeel once he was on the rooftop he walked towards where Gajeel was sitting and sat next him not saying a word and waited for him to start talking to him. Once that was taken care of Lucy and Carla walked out of the guild and towards Wendy's house Once they were outside her house she looked at Carla and she said

" Go to her and sit outside her door and don't say a word just wait for her to come to the door and let you in and once you're in just sit by her and let her do the talking if she wants to". She said as she looked at Carla who nodded in agreement and took off to the front door. Once Lucy knew for sure carla was gone she turned around and started to walk back towards the forest to go talk to she arrived to the entrance of the forest she took a deep breath and started the journey towards the spot where Natsu was. It took five minutes for her to reach the spot where he was sitting once she arrived she saw a very sad sight Natsu was sitting with his back against tree log and his knees were drawn up against his chest and his head hanged in between his knees hiding it from view for who ever saw him. She stood there in shock for a few moments before she walked towards him and stood right next him and didn't say a word to him and waited for him to start talking to her. It was a long time before Natsu finally looked up from his current position and when he finally did he saw lucy standing next to him he was in shock at first but then he began to speak and he said

"Lucy what you doing here I thought I was alone out here how did you know where to find me" he asked in a hushed tone it broke Lucy's heart to hear him so heart broken but she pushed those thoughts away and she said

" I am here to comfort you and to talk to you about your father I am here for you Natsu whatever you wanna do now just let me help you I will be by your side no matter what" after she said that Natsu broke down crying and she knelt down next to him and held him as he cried. It was good fifteen minutes before Natsu finally stopped crying and now was looking at Lucy for a long few moments before he spoke and he said

" I don't know what I am going to do without him lucy he was the only father I ever had Maybe I might go on a training mission for a year to get away from everything" he said in a clear tone for lucy to hear who had a look of agreement on her face it was silent again before either one of them spoke and then Lucy broke the silence between them and she said

"Whatever you wanna do Natsu is fine with Me I told you I will go where ever you decide to go no matter what but why don't me and you go back to the guild and we can continue talking about it then just me and you to see what you wanna do from here" she said as she stood up from her spot on the ground next to Natsu and reached out her hand towards Natsu who took it without hesitation and then he said

"OK we can go back to the guild for now and then we can discuss what will happen next" he said in happy tone as they started walking back to the guild. It took five minutes for them to reach the guild once they were there they stood outside the doors and then Lucy looked at Natsu and nodded at him and then they walked in Everyone looked to see who came into the guild


	3. Chapter 3

The noise in the guild quieted down as everyone's attention was drawn towards the guild doors to see who walked into the guild when they did, they were surprised to see Natsu standing in the guild hall along with Lucy everyone tried to get up and hug him, but Lucy wouldn't allow them near him and she kept telling them that he was not ready to be ambushed by them right now and she shot a glare at anyone who tried to get near him and then she turned towards Natsu and she said

"Why don't you go up to the first floor and grab a table up there and I will be up there in a few minutes and then we can discuss what we were talking about earlier" after she said that he nodded and walked upstairs and got a table and waited for Lucy to come up. After she knew Natsu was safe up on the other floor, she walked towards the bar and asked

"Mira may me and Natsu please get two smoothies to go, " she said in thankful tone as she looked at the barmaid Mira nodded and went into the back to prepare the smoothies after five minutes she walked back up front and handed the smoothies to Lucy and then turned towards other customers. After Lucy had the smoothies she walked back up the stairs and found Natsu sitting in the far corner with his head on the table and was looking towards the floor. She walked towards him and sat down across from him not saying a word and waited for him to know she was there it took a long time before He knew that she was sitting there, but when he looked up from the table and stared at her and then she said

"I have a smoothie for you while we chat about what you going to do now, " she said as she sat down the cup of juice and then took her seat across from Him and then looked at him with an approving look and told him to start talking about his plan now it was a long while before he spoke again and then he said

''Well, I might go on a training mission for a while to get stronger and to get away for just a little while to help me get over the loss of losing him" he said as he looked at Lucy before she spoke and she said

"Ok, whatever you wanna do is fine with me i am right here with you no matter what, " she said as she looked at her partner for a long period of time before he spoke and he said

" Do you possibly want to come with me if I choose to go on a training mission for a while, " he said as he looked at her waiting for an answer from her, she stared at him for a long period of time before she spoke and she said

"Sure i will but for now just stay up here I am going to go downstairs and talk with the others and then Maybe we can go back to my place for the night and have some supper" she said as she got up and walked downstairs to talk to the others when she approached them Ezra asked

"How is he doing, " she asked with worry in her voice as she looked at Lucy, who glared at her before she spoke and she said

"He is doing just fine, just Let him be for now he will come talk when he is ready to talk don't pressure him and Don't ask him to go on any jobs before you ask me if he can go on that job for the time being he is going to stay upstairs and think for a while before he comes down to find me" she said to the group before she sat down with them and then gray asked

"Why do we have to ask you if he can go on a job, " he asked curiously as he looked at her, but at the time she was giving him a are you stupid type of look before she spoke and she said

"The reason why is because he might not be ready for a job yet so if you ask me while he is around is because he trusts me more than anything and he wants my opinion and If i say he is not ready than he will not throw a fit about it he will agree with my decision and that's final" she said as she looked at her friends who nodded in fear of making her angry anymore but after that discussion they talked more about other things it was starting to get dark outside when Natsu finally came down from the second floor and was looking for Lucy and then he saw her and walked towards once he was in front of the table everyone grew quiet and was in shock and then Lucy turned around and looked at Natsu before speaking and she said

"What's up Natsu what do you need, " she said as she waited for an answer and then he spoke and he said

"I want to go on a walk alone for a few moments just to think if that's ok with you" he said while looking at her and then Lucy spoke and she said

"That's fine Natsu just be back in 15 minutes so we can leave to head home for supper at my place, " she said while looking at him, he nodded and turned around and walked towards the doors of the guild before pulling his scarf around his neck and zipping up his jacket before heading out the door on his own. Once Natsu had left Lucy turned back towards her friends to find their faces full of shock before she asked what is it now it took a little while for them to recover before Ezra began speaking and she asked

'' How did you Manage to keep him calm and get him to talk to you without him breaking down right then and there, " she said as she pointed towards the spot where Natsu had been standing previously before leaving to go for a walk. Lucy sighed before she spoke and she said

"I know what he goes through I had the same experience he did with my mother when I was little so just leave him be he will come back in fifteen minutes and then we are leaving to head home for the evening" as she finished they gave her approving looks.

 **OK, that's it for now with this chapter, please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter will Natsu go on his training mission or will something happen to him on the walk continue reading to find out**

 **P.S I will be writing a new chapter of my other books so you can look forward to lots of new chapters to be coming up in the next two days, but that's all for now and thanks to everyone who has read my other stories and to the people who continue to read this story as I work on it :)**


End file.
